Service providers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) and device manufacturers are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of development has been related to location-based services (e.g., mapping, navigation, geo-tagged or location-based data, hyper-local searches, etc.), which has resulted in a growing variety of location-related services and applications available to users. For example, users commonly employ navigation services (e.g., via in-vehicle navigation systems, personal navigation devices, mobile devices, etc.) when commuting or otherwise engaging in travel related activities. However, when engaged in such navigation or other location-based services, users can become engaged with the services at the expense of interactivity with other users. As a result, service providers and device manufacturers face significant technical to providing location-based services and/or applications that support commute or travel activities while also increasing a sense of interactivity with other users as well as the commute or travel environment.